There are numerous patents on various fiber optic connector structures and method of making them. One quite common way is to form the connector structure independent of the fiber inserting a connector with ferrule attached unto the fiber and gluing the fiber in place. A basic problem with such an approach is that the location of the end of the coating on the fiber and the beginning of the ferrule when inserted into the connector, neither of which are visible, cannot be precisely determined. It is known that in many instances an unsupported length of fiber exists between the end of the coating and the beginning of the ferrule. Such a structure is quite susceptible to failure as a result of the unsupported length of the optic fiber. Also, crimping is often used to hold the structure together.
A further problem with the prior art devices is failure of the cable where it joins the connector body. The use of flexible strain reliefs is common but the prior art strain relief devices do not bond directly to the cable jacket. An adhesive compound is often used to affix the strain relief boot to the cable jacket and connector body.
The connectors are provided with a key for alignment with its mating interface or the like but the key is often difficult to see during connector and cable installation into mating interface.
A further problem with the prior art optical cable termination is the diversity of connectors and the problems inherent with adapting a cable-ferrule combination that can be readily adapted to a multiplicity of different connectors.